


The Fairest King of them all,Snow white and the Magic Mirror,mirror

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Body Horror, Dreams and Nightmares, Fractured Fairy Tale, Heroes to Villains, Snow White Elements, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: So much happened before the fateful proclamation that Snow white was the fairest of them all. Especially in the eyes of Queen Grimhilde herself , since her own story was rewritten. But how will her story and King Lawrence's own match up?
Relationships: Dot/Buddy Lewek, Susie Campbell/Sammy Lawrence
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1 : Greetings and how it all began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how the evil queen Ingrid Grimhilde and king Samuel Lawrence met in the mirror world

Queen Grimhilde waited alone in her magic mirror, before she briefly saw the figure of another person lying in the same mirror realm. "Excuse me, who are you? Why are you here?" She did not brook any strangers. The figure explained as he took off the hood covering his head, to show a man's face with greying blond hair, yellow eyes and ink splotch like scars on his cheeks. "I am sorry your Majesty. I am King Samuel Lawrence, or Sam and Sammy for short. It appears we both share similar tales of the jealous guardian that attempts to kill the fairest one of them all." He showed scars from a potion on his face and eyes as if looking for Grimmhilde's proof. 

" Oh, I did not expect a stranger to wind up here. How exactly did your path to being a king take place?" Now this caught the wicked queen's interest, for admittedly despite her own story being rewritten to have three cousins for Snow white, that soul jar father mirror nonsense and having a friend called Verona, her own story had remained unchanged, which was more then could be said for Maleficent and Ursula. Samuel sighed. "Well Grimhilde, it began something like this. Once upon a time, in the kingdom of Drestein, a new king would have to been crowned. The old king had been greatly despised by his own subjects and they were hoping for any kind of change." The scene shifted inside Sammy's memories to a palace where cold snow fell onto the floor, as a young man readied his speech towards the anxious crowd that were wondering who Sammy Lawrence was and the nobles who were wondering if they did the right thing. 

"Joey Drew the maker of wonders and King of Drestein, had passed away unceremoniously, much to Mr Lawrence his assistant's relief. For Joey Drew had hidden his cruelty and avaricious use of dark magic behind a mask of kindness and gentle grandfather. But this isn't Joey's story, but mine. I used to be quite the good bard, when vanity hadn't bewitched me." Sammy explained as the two of them saw a younger version of King Samuel Lawrence approach the stand of the palace as the crowd muttered about his dark circles and exhausted look. His liege, Sir Jack Fain clapped a hand on his back. "Don't worry my lord, I mean King Drew didn't bother with his wife before this mess involving the Fae. Just stay calm during the coronation and collected and you'll be fine." 

The former noble of Drestein's woods approached the crowd and took a deep breath. "People of Drestein, lend me your ears whether rich men or pauper. I know that King Joey Drew has been unpopular as of late in our fair court, especially in the latter days of his life, due to his heresy. However, he still needs someone to replace him on the throne, Regretfully the former Baron Henry Stein is no longer in this kingdom due to ideological differences. However we do have a suitable replacement for the king." 

Three figures wearing black were attempting to get into the castle, but were stopped by the guards. "Hold on a minute, papers please. We need to check everyone is actually who they say they are, after the last King did not and nearly got killed." The three figures took off the cloaks to reveal three men, one with a scruffy beard, one with a glass eye and a young looking man with green eyes. "We are the three wizards, Murray, Grant Cohen and Shawn Flynn. We were given invitations and it seems like our carriage to the palace got caught in the snow." Murray, the oldest brother explained while the guard shrugged. "Oh, alright then. You can pass, since you insisted."

Grant nearly held back Shawn from punching the guard in the face as he whispered. "We can't just barge into the coronation ceremony or punch people in the face , I'd hope you knew better brother." "Yeah, but how are we going to know who the new king is, even without magic, if we can't find him?" Shawn muttered as the three wizards snook through the crowd, before waiting for the court troubadour to introduce them to the court and Murray sighed. "Both of you stop bickering, we need to focus for this task."

Then the bishop walked put to Samuel as he sat on the throne. "I hereby declare Samuel Lawrence, the new King of Drestien! All rise, to meet King Samuel Lawrence of Drestien. Do you hereby pledge to rule with the wisdom and might of a king and not consort in heresy like your predecessor?" "I do your grace." A near quaver came from Sammy Lawrence's lips as he bowed towards the bishop and waited until the crown was on his head and the royal sceptre fit his sweating hands. 

The crowd all cheered in relief and surprise as Samuel was being crowned, while Murray whispered. "There he is lads. The man who became the new King of Bavoria, just as that book said." Grant sighed with relief. "Good, then that proves my calculations were correct about Joey Drew having a successor in the court. Admittedly due to the former King's reputation, I can see why Henry would not want to take the crown." Shawn Flynn sighed. "Yeah, wasn't there something about a magic mirror? Shouldn't we break it before the bad stuff happens?" 

Now this irritated Grant as he elbowed Shawn before saying. "No, the cursed mirror could wind up anywhere. At least in the hands of a noble it wouldn't mean a situation like that mirror of the evil trolls, we all were worn ragged trying to stop it." Murray sighed. "We should probably introduce ourselves to the king." After the three wizards made their introductions, the crowd was a bit baffled by Grant's warning about reflective pride. 

"At the time of my coronation, I was having the happiest moment of my life. Other memories would come later, but I would not realise the horrors that would befall on my later years. It all started with a magic mirror, just like your own." Sammy Lawrence finished as he magically let the opening image fade on the box containing a certain mirror with a curtain.


	2. Meeting the Queen of Bavoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Samuel and Queen Grimhilde talk about the discrepancies and how the weird sisters and brothers changed their stories,for the worse. Along with a wedding and meeting the mother

As the first image of Sammie Lawrence's life faded away, the two evil step-parents looked at Grimhilde's life next. Though Sammy was surprised that the potion the queen had taken before she was turned into an evil crone hadn't contained cursed ink. He also was surprised that she'd fallen off a mountain cliff and chosen to perish of her own free will, without leaving a will behind her to let Snow white or anybody else know. "That seems rather poorly planned out. " He thought nervously as the queen 

"Please don't tell me that you underwent the same weakening of your mind due to a parent that I did in my youth." Queen Regina Grimhilde sighed as she looked despondently while King Samuel sighed. "No, my father didn't quite act as bad. Though my own life was more a gradual wearing down of idealism and Joey's infamous cruelty, after Henry left." The duo both winced at the sight of Sammy struggling to keep the court together as King Joey Drew threatened the Auradon envoy with a stoning for not wanting to pay a trade route. Then he changed the scenery to when King Sammy Lawrence fought to preserve his alliance with Bavoria, only to see King Lewek with an arrow through his eye and quickly cut down the archer on the battlefield as the scene changed. 

King Samuel Lawrence of Drestien, Thomas Conner the Huntsman of Bavoria, Allison Pendle and Susie, Jack Campbell all sat in the meeting room, as Sammy groaned. "Let me get this straight. Because of King Lewik's death from that battle wound, no one is sure who could be a proper husband for Queen Irena? Has anyone actually asked the queen's view on this first?" 

Thomas Conner spoke up, with reluctance. "Your Majesty, the Queen is currently in mourning. We are all worried for her health, even her son Prince Daniel Lewek. I'm not all up on those court customs, but maybe it should be you. You did save the Queen's life after all." 

Eventually much to Sammy Lawrence's consternation he got married to Mrs Lewek, but relented upon realising her own grief and Buddy's grandfather helping her out. The wedding took place on Buddy's third birthday in a cold December. 

The three weird brothers were talking amongst themselves as King Samuel and Queen Irena were married, while trying not to disrupt the wedding guests. "Wasn't whoever the fairest of them all's mother, or step mother or father meant to have black hair in that fancy book? It didn't really mention what to do if the stepparent turned out to be a good sort or blond ,so why are you looking so annoyed. Cousin Susie seems happy with Irena." Grant clicked his tongue at Shawn while pointing at a scroll showing the actual Snow White story. "No, that's not how it is meant to go in the tale. The step-parent is mean to be jealous of the future fairest of the all in the present and cold, not happy and nice!".

Murray reluctantly came between the two as he exhaled frost breath on the castle grounds, he knew things would be bound to come to a head between them. Suddenly King Samuel Lawrence looked at the box containing the magic mirror and asked the crowd. "Who has an expertise in magic items? I don't know who sent me this mirror." Then Grant put up his hand smugly as he replied. "Regretfully your Majesty, I do not have the expertise. But my younger brother Shawn does." Shawn babbled as he looked at the box. "Erm, I think it's some sort of enchanted seeing mirror."


	3. The Begginning of the Obession and Snow Prince's escape

"We both know that obsessions start of small and consume you. It got worse after I actually found out who else had been in the mirror." Sammy Lawrence sighed as Grimhilde sighed. "It was Dristein's previous king, correct?" A nod came as Sammy showed 

"Eventually it got to the point where I started to suspect my own adopted family of ruining my beauty. But ar first, i thought it was one of Drew's lies again." 

Your face looks awful and your beard is scraggly! No wonder why everybody else thinks your nephew is the fairest! Last time I saw you when I was alive, you had such good blond hair." The taunting voice of Joey Drew echoed from the mirror as Sammy put his fingers through his blond hair and shouted back. "Well I don't care about that now Drew in the mirror. I must attend the funeral of Mrs Lewek, like a good king should."


	4. Becoming the Ink Warlock

Now Norman Polk the chief merchant winced as the exhausted glare of King Sammy Lawrence looked at him. "Not a single word, or you will wind up like Conner and his wife Polk." "Given the way you've been acting lately, I would prefer to leave. As our former messenger said, I'm out of here, away from those stupid nobles who don't care about my worth as a person and just my skin colour! Seen everything!" 

The constant nightmares of Buddy's face covered in blood and yelling him to give back his heart, the constant warnings 

The veins in King Sammy Lawrence's head popped as he looked at the heart box and yelled. " A heart of a pig! I've been tricked! Now begone Drew and other spirit of the mirror!" The former king laughed as the other spirit of the mirror relented while Joey left. "I cannot lie Sammy Lawrence. Perhaps it is time you were honest. That youth who has hair sloe black hair, blood red cheeks and snow white skin is your own step-son. Now if you wish to go to atone, do not follow your jealousy or be undone!"

Sammy looked ashen as he cried into his crown


End file.
